<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tub of Snakes by Female_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193226">Tub of Snakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death'>Female_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, No Beta, Shapeshifting, Shedding, Snakes, is it still a kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents, wiggleverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica is getting close to shedding and can't stop scratching. Lucky for her Crowley has a way to help. </p>
<p>Where one snake going for a soak can turn into many.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wiggleverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tub of Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again everyone. Another random story that popped into my head, please enjoy.</p>
<p>Thank you to Kedreeva for starting this who thing. Thank you OlwenDylluan and Quilly for making this awesome timeline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelica mindlessly scratched at her arm trying to pay attention to what was going on in class. It was getting closer to the end of the day and she was losing focus. She was due to shed soon and maybe should have stayed home today. She felt like she could scratch her skin off. Almost as if her mind was responding to her thoughts the skin under her hand changed.</p>
<p>Stopping for a moment she looked down to see black scales covering part of her arm. A panicked look around told her no one had noticed. Keeping her hand over her arm she tried to focus on returning the scales to skin. But the itchiness was distracting enough that it was not going to happen.</p>
<p>Huffing slightly she looked around trying to figure out what to do. She did not have a coat to put on at the moment. She glanced down at her bag and tried to remember what she had in it. Tucking her arm between her legs to cover up the scale part she starts to dig through her bag looking for the tensor bandage she had at the bottom.</p>
<p>Finding her prize she quickly warped her arm and tried not to keep scratching through the bandage. She was regretting not staying home today, but she did not want to miss the team meeting that happened today. It was only a little longer that she had to last.</p>
<p>She could not flee class quick enough when the bell rung. She was getting a ride home today, so at least she would be home soon enough that she could relax.</p>
<p>Rosa met her outside of the school waiting the few minutes for their father to arrive. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.” She looked her sister over carefully and noticed the bandage. “Did you get hurt?”</p>
<p>Angelica huffed and ran a hand over her arm trying to will away the itchiness. “Just great.” She shifted her backpack on her shoulders. “You know, just getting ready to shed and I scratched a little to much.”</p>
<p>Rosa looked shocked for a moment. “You could have asked to stay home today. I would have taken notes for you and help you with what you missed.”</p>
<p>Angelica made a sound of agreement well focusing on not scratching. “Could have, but I had the team meeting, and really I would just have been laying around being super itchy until I was really ready to shed.” She really hated shedding. Sure afterwards she would feel much better and staying in a snake form and just living in some water was great. But she had to be responsible and make sure not to miss class.</p>
<p>The sound of the Bentley pulling up broke up the conversation. The girls climbed in the back and they dropped their bag between them.</p>
<p>“How was class today?” Father asked as he started the drive home. He made sure to stay within the speed limit and not break to many laws.</p>
<p>“Great, we are starting a new book and need to read a few chapters.” Rosa grinned. “I am sure I could finish the book tonight and get a head start on the report.”</p>
<p>Angelica wiggled for a moment getting as comfortable as she could. “Same old day. Just getting ready for the game next week.” She chewed on her lip for a moment focusing on anything but the itchy feeling.</p>
<p>Father could hear the strain in his daughter's voice and glanced at her in the rear view mirror. “Anything else bugging you Spawn?”</p>
<p>Angelica looked out the window. “Just getting ready to shed.” Her answer was short and to the point.</p>
<p>“You could have stayed home.” Father offered quickly. He would never send any of the children out if they were so close to shed. He knew how uncomfortable it could be.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you. I was already reminded of that from Rosa.” Angelica kept looking out the window.</p>
<p>Rosa looked over at Angelica for a moment. “I think she is just grumpy from being so itchy. She has been scratching all day.”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. “Yes it can be a real problem when you get close. Probably best to soak when you get home.</p>
<p>Angelica made another sound of agreement and rubbed her arm firmly.</p>
<p>Parking the Bentley in front of the house, Father turned around to look at Angelica. “Do you want me to help by removing the itchiness for a little while? Then after eating we can run you a bath to soak in?”</p>
<p>Angelica wanted to be stubborn and say she would be alright on her own. But this was the first time she had scratched so much her skin had become scaly. She was not sure if she would last until after eating with the way she was feeling. So she huffed again and nodded.</p>
<p>Father placed a hand on her arm where she had been scratching and used a small miracle to soothe the itch. He could see the immediate relief that crossed Angelica's face.</p>
<p>As the three entered the house Azirafather came to greet them. His eyes fell on the bandage around Angelica's arm and he rushed over. “What happened? Are you alright.”</p>
<p>“Just getting close to shed. Might have scratched a little to much.” Angelica informed him. “Might have lost a little control over the area.”</p>
<p>Azirafather looked to Father for a moment who just shrugged back. “Oh love, you should have stayed home then.”</p>
<p>Angelica nodded. “Yes, yes. I know what I should have done. But hind sight is twenty twenty. I will live.” She moved past but felt bad about snapping at Azirafather. “What is for dinner, it smells great.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing with the dishes Crowley kisses Aziraphale on the head as he passes by. “I am going to get a bath ready for Angelica. It will be easier for her if she soaks for a little while.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale looks up from his book for a moment and smiled. “Alright Dear. Please make sure she didn't hurt herself from scratching to much. I trust your judgment on it.”</p>
<p>Crowley grins. “It will take a lot more then a little rough scratching to damage her. She has come home with so many bruises and scraps.” He calls over his shoulder as he moved towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>Upon entering the bathroom he starts the water running testing the temperate before moving over to where he kept some products. The ones that were in this bathroom was aimed a little more towards snakes then personal grooming. Selecting a few bottles he brings them over to the tub and pours a measured amount in.</p>
<p>Clem who had been slithering by stops and peers in. Seeing Father doing something with the tub peaked his curiosity and he moved in. <em>What are you doing?</em></p>
<p>Crowley sets the bottles down and sits on the edge of the tub. “Running a bath for your sister.”</p>
<p>Clem moved closer and looked into the tub well flicking his tongue. <em>Smells odd</em></p>
<p>“That would be some of the oils I put in. It helps with keeping scales healthy and to soothe itchiness.” He runs a hand gently over Clem's scales. “You are welcome to use it at any time. All you have to do is ask.”</p>
<p>Rosa enters the bathroom with Angelica around her shoulders. “Think there is enough from another snake?” She peers into the tub. “Angelica said I should join her because I am bound to be due to shed soon.”</p>
<p>Crowley smiles. “I am sure there could be more then enough room for two snakes.”</p>
<p><em>Could there be enough room for three?</em> Clem peered up at Crowley and Angelica.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure, the more the merrier.</em> Angelica twitches a few times and attempts to bite her own scales. 'I think what ever you did has worn off.' Angelica shifts uncomfortable and moves down Rosa's arm to sit on the edge of the tub. <em>I feel more itchy then I did before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
    “Yes it was only temporary.” Crowley ran a hand over Angelica's scales. “The oils will help don't worry.”
 
</p>
<p>
  
    With her shoulders free of her sister, Rose pops into a snake and yawns widely for a moment. <em>I don't remember the last time that I soaked.</em> She flicks her tongue a few times taking in the scent of the oils.
 
</p>
<p>
  <em>You have had your nose buried in a book the last while. I am surprised you have remembered to even go to school.</em> Angelica teases as she moves closer to Crowley to use his pants to rub against. Rosa just sticks out her tongue in response.
</p>
<p>
  Turning off the taps Crowley dips his hand into the water. “Alright Spawn. Should be fine for you now. Stay in as long as you want. Should stay the right tempter for a good while.” A small demonic miracle insured that.
</p>
<p>
  Angelica didn't have to be told twice to slid into the water. She submerged herself for a good few moments before poking her nose up.
</p>
<p>
 Clem and Rose let their sister get conformable before slipping in as well.
</p>
<p>
  Junior passed by in time to see white, red and black scales disappear out of sight into the tub. “What's going on?”
</p>
<p>
  Clem poked his head up above the tub. <em>Having a soak with the girls.</em>

</p>
<p>
  “That is not fair. I want to soak as well.” Junior pouted.
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then just change and join us!</em> Angelica mumbled from her cozy spot.
</p>
<p>
Crowley was just watching amused.
</p>
<p>
 “Hold on, let me go get Datura, I am sure they would love to join as well.” Junior disappeared from sight.
</p>
<p>
If Angelica could roll her eyes she would have and dipped her head under the water.
</p>
<p>
<em>You did say the more the merrier.</em> Clem reminded her.
  
</p>
<p>
  Crowley carefully eyed the tub and wondered if he should add some more water or maybe change the size of the tub. The children had been growing quickly.
</p>
<p>
  Junior returned shortly with Datura in tow. “See they are having a great time without us.” He made a grand showing of it. “Didn't even invite us at all!” He went back to pouting.
</p>
<p>
  Datura moved in to peer into the tub.
</p>
<p>
  <em>Welcome, welcome. Get in or get out.</em> Angelica mumbles.
</p>
<p>
  “You sure it is alright? Might be a little tight with us all.” Datura wondered out loud.
</p>
<p>
  Crowley snaps his fingers and the tub changes. “Their all fixed. Plenty of room for everyone.”
</p>
<p>
  Junior grins and changes forms and slithers up to the tub. <em>Room for five snakes. But I am sure there could be room for six.</em>
</p>
<p>
Datura nods. “You are always doing things for us.” They then change into a snake and join the others in the tub.
</p>
<p>
  Angelica pokes her head out. <em>I didn't even think of that. Father do you want to join us as well?</em> She had started to feel much better after being in the water for a few minutes.
</p>
<p>
 Crowley blinks a few times. He tried to remember the last time he had just relaxed as a snake with the children. This seemed like the perfect time.
</p>
<p>
 With another minor miracle the tub becomes even larger the water level doesn't appear to change. Crowley changes forms and peers down at the tub filled with his spawn before making his way into the water and around everyone.
</p>
<p>
  ~
</p>
<p>
 Aziraphale turns the page of his book and pauses for a moment. The house was oddly quiet. With a demon and five children there should at least be some kind of sound. Noting his page he closes his book and stands up. He knew where at least one of them should be, so he started with that.
</p>
<p>
He made his way to the bathroom where the door was wide open. He could hear the sound of water shifting. Moving in to look into the tub he saw Crowley looped around the inside of the tub with all the children curled up between his coils. They were all resting their heads on Crowley's body.
</p>
<p>
<em>Hello Azirafather.</em> Clem sleepily greeted.
</p>
<p>
<em>Hello Angel.</em> Crowley raised his head slightly making Datura slip a little having to relay their head.
</p>
<p>
 Aziraphale just smiled and sat down to run his hand over Crowley head. “I see you got roped in.”
</p>
<p>
Crowley leaned into the touch and sighed. <em>Tempted into it really.</em>
</p>
<p>
Junior snorted a laugh. <em>Didn't even have to ask Father twice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale just smiled and watched his family enjoying themselves.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.</p>
<p>Please be sure to comment and leave a Kudos. I live on Kudos.</p>
<p>I'm just shy and stumble over getting the words out but I do still have some more ideas.</p>
<p>You can find me at 'thefemaledeath' on tumblr if you would like to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>